Brazil
Brazil, officially the Federative Republic of Brazil, is a large, Portuguese-speaking, multiethinic country in South America. It is bordered on the north by Venezuela, Guyana, Suriname and the French overseas region of French Guiana; on the northwest by Colombia; on the west by Bolivia and Peru; on the southwest by Argentina and Paraguay and on the south by Uruguay. History Brazil was a colony of Portugal from the landing of Pedro Álvares Cabral in 1500 until its independence in 1822. Initially independent as the Brazilian Empire, the country became a republic in 1889. Prior to 1995 Brazil is a considered a "Third World" nation. It was one of the world's largest economies and a regional power. It was a founding member of the United Nations. Brazil is also home to a diversity of wildlife, natural environments, and extensive natural resources. Tiberium Era Brazil was originally GDI territory at the time of the First and Second Tiberium Wars, although their control was at times challenged by Nod. It is believed most of the bases in Brazil were among the ones that suffered closure after the second war, when GDI leaders decided to shift funding from defense to ecology. Shortly after the Firestorm Crisis, the Great Rio Insurrection occurred, setting Nod on a path to recovery. This incident was plotted in secret by Kane and executed by LEGION, and also first drew the attention of Kane to the Nod Commander of that was to gain fame in the Brotherhood in the Third Tiberium War. He was among the rebel leaders after LEGION's followers started the riots. Following the Second Tiberium War parts of Brazil became a Red Zone, including much of the Amazon Basin. The rest of the country became Yellow Zones. Before the Third Tiberium War, GDI was largely forced out of Brazil, and Nod set up a secret tech lab in the deserts left by what was once the Amazon Rain Forest. It was attacked by GDI following the GDI victory in Washington. The Nod Commander tasked with protecting this lab was able to defeat opposing GDI forces by using Scorpion tanks. Later he learned that the reason he was ordered to defend the lab was that they were developing vitally needed components for Kane's Liquid Tiberium Bomb. The commander was then sent to the Atlantic coast, to clear the way to safely export the components to Temple Prime in Sarajevo. Using large amounts of forces, including Stealth tanks, the commander eradicated three artillery towers GDI had been using to suppress Nod's attempts at escape, destroy a GDI base in the region, and even sank an Aircraft carrier. This was a major defeat for GDI in Brazil although it is unknown whether GDI was successful in mounting a counter-offensive. Areas of Interest *Amazon Desert: This is where Nod is assembled the first parts of a liquid Tiberium bomb. *Atlantic Coast: The Device was evacuated here. *Rio de Janerio: LEGION defeated a local warlord, known only the 'Rio Warlord' who spoke out against Kane. It served as the proving grounds for LEGION, and it was where the Nod TW3 commander was recognized. Category:Countries Category:Nod countries Category:Tiberium universe countries